


Bikky's Birthday Cake

by mysid



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid
Summary: It's Bikky's first birthday since coming to live with Ryo, and Ryo wants everything to be perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brit Columbia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brit+Columbia).



> A ficlet written as a birthday gift for Brit Columbia. I couldn't give her a birthday cake, so I wrote a fic about a birthday cake.

Dee slouched against the doorframe in what he hoped was a charmingly attractive way, thinking to check his breath in a cupped hand only when he heard Ryo’s footsteps approaching the door. 

“Hey, Babe, hope I’m on ti—“ Dee faltered in his greeting as he took in Ryo’s red-rimmed eyes. “What’s wrong?” He reached out to cup Ryo’s cheek, but Ryo ducked away and headed back into his apartment.

“It’s nothing. Ignore me,” Ryo called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Dee gazed around at the party decorations: crepe streamers, balloons, a floral centerpiece on the table. Ryo was obviously going all out to make this birthday dinner look festive. Leaving his gift on the table, he followed Ryo into the kitchen.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you have some secret baking talent you never told me about,” Ryo said as he gestured toward Bikky’s cake—or at what Dee assumed was supposed to be Bikky’s cake. The layers had failed to release from the pans, and Ryo had apparently committed an act of butchery in attempting to get them out.

“Um—maybe we could use frosting to to glue the parts together.” It wouldn’t be pretty, but it would probably taste alright. The sound of a sniff made him look back up at his friend, but Ryo turned away and busied himself with checking on whatever was cooking atop the stove.

“Hey, it’s OK,” Dee said as he put his arm around Ryo’s shoulders. “Bikky will love it; it’s the thought that counts, right?”

“I know. It’s just that this is his first birthday here, the first one since his father died, and I—“ Ryo sighed rather than finish his thought.

“You just wanted everything perfect.”

“Yeah.” Ryo straightened his shoulders. “But you’re right, I should be able to glue the pieces together with frosting. I bought the premade kind, so—” Ryo chuckled mirthlessly, “—so I can’t mess _that_ up.”

The dejected look on Ryo’s face was not one Dee wanted to see. If anyone was a fuck-up here, it wasn’t Ryo. Himself, probably. The kid, definitely potentially—or at least he’d been headed that way before he came to live with Ryo.

“Hey, you aren’t messing _anything_ up,” Dee insisted.

Ryo looked pointedly at the cake and then back at Dee with raised eyebrows.

“So you fucked up a cake. Big deal. You’re a great dad to—“ Ryo shrugged his shoulders. “You _are_ a great dad.” 

Dee gave Ryo a quick peck on the lips, and grinning at the look of surprise on Ryo’s face, he took a step back before he could be tempted to try for more. “Now, you finish up the rest of dinner, and I’m going to go buy a cake for our birthday boy.”

* * * * *

“You’re late,” Bikky accused when Ryo let Dee into the apartment for the second time that evening.

“Aw, did you miss me, kid?” Dee asked as he relinquished the bakery box into Ryo’s care and took a seat at the table between Carol’s and Ryo’s places.

“Hardly. I was hoping you wouldn’t show up,” Bikky replied. “Did you bring me a present?”

_\--written June 2012_


End file.
